The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 1 part 1
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: This series tells the extraordinary story about how I became the chosen one of a hero team known as the Defenders. Our job is to protect the universe and vanquish evil. There will also be some special missions too. The first episode tells the history of good vs evil, my birth and the attack on Earth and maybe the other worlds.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 1: The Beginning part 1

Yen Sid: _Friends, this is a story that you'll never believe but it's true. As you know there was once a giant explosion in the universe known as the 'Big Bang'. It created something extraordinary: Worlds have arrived. These worlds were full of people you could never believe. There were also protectors, they hold the most powerful weapons of all: the 'Keyblade'. I became one of the protectors of my own world. My name is Yen Sid, I am a sorcerer, known for my mystical powers. When I heard of these other worlds, we began to know each other. We never had such a glorious time, everything was perfect. But our joy and fun will not last for long, for there was a shadow arriving. One of the protectors, a keyblade wielder known as Xehanort, was someone who had darkness inside him. We could handle him, but he disappeared in a hole. Xehanort has travelled to other worlds and did something very dangerous. He gathered criminals, villains, monsters, creatures of evil. Till that day they call themselves the 'Lords of Shadow' or 'Dark Lords' for short and Xehanort became their master. They also made a world of their own covered in shadow: the 'Realm of Darkness': where all evil dominates. In his castle Xehanort gained three powerful weapons known as the 'Weapons of Almight':it includes The Black Cauldron, The Ring of Power and The X-Blade. Whoever wields these together will be master over the universe and death. Xehanort send his troops to every inhabited world, they immediately obey the Dark Lords. But there were also people who fought for resistance. The Keyblade wielders and armies of every world joined forces to travel to the Dark Realm and finish the evil horde once and for all. But what they didn't expect is that the Dark Lords combined their powers to create unknown evil creatures: The 'Unversed', 'The Nobodies', 'The Nightmare Dream Eaters' and worst of all 'The Heartless'._

_(Heartless, Unversed, Nobodies, Dream Eaters and minions were growling and snarling. Then the war begins)_

Yen Sid: _Victory was almost ours. Until, we have to fight our own enemies._

_(The Dark Lords fought ferociously)_

Yen Sid:_ But all the hope was a bit lost. Because the king of the protectors was killed by Xehanort. But I couldn't let him win._

_(Yen Sid fight against Xehanort and wins)_

Yen Sid:_ Xehanort is defeated, but then he disappears unleashing all his power a bit like a nuclear explosion. _

Xehanort:_ 'You shall never win, one day I will be back with more power. I will rule the universe everything, everything that's created, everything you love, will be OURS'._

Yen Sid:_ We don't know if he's dead or alive, but his allies also disappear. To make sure we would never see them again, me and my many companions build a magic sphere so they can't escape. One year later, a new world has been created with the name 'Earth'. This was a very special world. Alas for the death of our leader, but me and my companions took a look around in this world. It was first abandoned, there was no life. As the years pass, we are lucky we're still alive and never die unless killed, we visited this world little by little. We saw evolution, people who are creating things, disasters and more. The last time we visited this world was in the year 1993. This time it was important, it was foretold, that in that world a boy would be born on the 22nd of November and who will save the universe each time. It's a bit strange that people like we are entering a world like this. The species on that planet have much to learn and to do. So we did our task._

The night of 22 November 1993

(_Yen Sid walks in Ostend at the hospital and is re-acquainted with his fellow members_)

Yen Sid: I thought you would never come, Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother: Good evening, Yen. Is it this time the right one?

Yen Sid: It must be, the others have searched everywhere. Ah, there they are.

Merlin: Ah, good evening, my apprentice.

King Triton: Sorry, we were late.

Rafiki: There are many hospitals in this world.

Yen Sid: Alright, let's move one.

(_At the hospital, they've looked everywhere. Until Yen Sid saw a baby which he thinks that must be the one. They're having a conversation with the parents and told everything_)

Mother Nancy: So you're saying that my baby is a chosen one?

Yen Sid: A Keyblade Master.

Father Ivan: But he's just a baby.

Fairy Godmother: We know, we know, dear.

Chief Powhatan: Sid, don't you think the baby might be too young for all of this.

Yen Sid: You're right, Powhatan. He better grow up without all this stuff, until he's ready.

Rafiki: (sniffs)

Yen Sid: Don't cry, Rafiki. This goodbye will not be forever.

Great Prince: Yeah, cheer up.

Rafiki: (doing his head up and down, as a sign of alright)

Yen Sid: Good luck, Sean Peetermans

Me: _Everyone has their own choices, their own lifestyle and such things. This adventure is where my path and dream all started. My name is Sean Peetermans and I'm an autist. When I was born my family sure loved me, it was like a fairy tale birth. When I went to school on my 3rd, everything was easy. I did also some crazy things like doing mad, my parents thought it was strange. On one day, a doctor told my parents I had autism. My parents were in shock, of course I didn't understand anything of this. But my parents still love me, I know it's not always easy to have a child with a disorder, but they help me with everything to make sure that their special little boy would make it in this world. As the years pass, I grew up with all kinds of things: movies of many genres, prehistoric life and more interests. When I grow up I still got the same interests and in High School well it seems to be more difficult. I've been bullied for who I am, and so hide myself away for all the misery. But later, the students in my new school begin to accept me for who I am, I've never been so happy before. Until, well sometimes when I hear people talking about death and aging, it doesn't fit for me. So I decided to do what Walt Disney always said: 'Always believe in your dream'. Cause that's what most of his movies are all about, ain't it. My wish was to have immortality and eternal youth over me, my family, my friends and famous people. I also don't believe in the apocalyps, because if there would be an apocalyps, humanity has to be blamed for it with all their filth that they're throwing away and such things. Some people said that my dream can't be true and that actually makes me depressive and very sad. But I never lost hope, I know one day my wish will come true and everything will be alright. It's actually a matter of time. The only thing I have to do is just be patient._

(_Somewhere in the universe, there is the Realm of Darkness. In Dark Beauty Castle a shadow arrived_)

Maleficent: Must you always bring vermin in here?

Beast Man: It's not vermin, Maleficent. It's an ecto eel.

Maleficent: Actually, I was talking to the ecto eel.

(_Many more villains arrived)_

Captain Hook: What does he want this time?

Professor Ravenrat: I've heard he found something to destroy that sphere.

Vermin: Like I never heard that before.

(_Vermin gets shot_)

(_There was a strange voice which seemed to be Xehanort_)

Xehanort: What was that, Vermin?

Vermin: Nothing.

Xehanort: So many years, so many failures. Finally I've got the perfect weapon to our freedom.

(_Some villains arrived with a strange machine_)

Sally Rasmaussen: What is it?

Xehanort: This device can cause a massive tremor, strong enough to destroy that ridiculous sphere around our world.

(_Hades touches the machine, then he gets shot_)

Xehanort: Hands off! It's missing an important thing. The Diamond in the Rough from the Dark Cave of Wonders, You know our dark version of the Cave of Wonders of Agrabah. It's been taking 10000 years to find it and get it.

(_Two villains arrived with the diamond_)

Xehanort: Ah, finally.

Joker: Where here and we have it.

Ursula: As promised

Jafar: So that problem is solved, well done.

Xehanort: After 10000 years we will finally be free. We shall begin with conquering Earth. The whole universe will be ours. We, the Lords of Shadow! (_evil laugh_)

21 December 2012

Me: (_it was thought to be the end of the world this date. But I'll never believe this nonsense. Today was actually a great day, I was about the get the results of my exam)_

Mother Nancy: Sean, wake up or you will be too late.

Me: I got time enough, mom. I just have to be there at 10:30.

Mother Nancy: Have you told your grandparents you will be eating for noon with them?

Me: I told them yesterday at the phone. Oops, I'll better hurry or I'll be late

Me: (_I took my bicycle as always to get to the train station and take the train from Torhout to Bruges. And I often listen to music as well on the train, I love many kinds of music also classic_)

(_Back in the Dark Realm, some villains are installing the machine to aim at the sphere_)

Oogie Boogie: Say, that thing doesn't work.

Mad Doctor: Try push the button, it's actually my creation.

Oogie Boogie: Oh right, the button.

(_The machine makes uncomfortable noises_)

Dracula (From Van Helsing): Maybe we should better…

(_The machine shoots and causes a massive tremor_)

Oogie Boogie, Dracula and Mad Doctor: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

(_The tremor seems to be over the whole universe, even on Earth_)

Me: Wow, what was that, I hope it wasn't an earthquake. I want to be right with my theory.

(_The villains checked the result of the machine_)

Tri-Klops: Ah, look. My doom seeker found a crack.

Oogie Boogie: A crack! So what. It was suppose to disappear or fall down.

Xehanort: You fools! That crack is proof that the sphere is weak this time.

Starscream: Let me handle this

(_Starscream is hitting the sphere in order to destroy it. Tri-Klops and some other villains do it too_)

Rhino: Comin' through (_destroyed a bit of the sphere by that hard hit_)

Sandra (from Geronimo Stilton): Let me try it (_shoots with her own made lipstick rifle_)

Evil Lynn: My turn.

Maleficent: I'll try, witchy. Things will change, I will crush that sphere. It's destruction will be undeniable. (_hits with a powerful lightning strike_)

Charles Muntz: Not good enough.

Maleficent: Shut up, old man.

Xehanort: Behold. (_a powerful blast comes out of his Keyblade and destroys the sphere completely_)

Xehanort: (_evil laugh_) Warn the others, it's time to conquer Earth!

(_Meanwhile on Earth_)

Me: Oh my god, I've succeeded. I'm through.

Mrs. Matthys: Congratulations, Sean. Oh, before I forget, here are the tealights you've ordered.

Me: Thank you.

(_On my way_)

Me: My family will be so proud. Huh, what's that.

(_In the distance there's a giant spaceship trying to destroy everything_)

Me: No!

To be continued…


End file.
